Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation
by Aeowin
Summary: OotP SpoilersChapter 10 posted, FINALLY! James tries to explain his actions reguarding that fateful night. This is officially now a Severitus Challange fic! RR
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Summer

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter One: The Worst Summer**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All was not peaceful in Little Whinging on a humid evening in late July. The quiet was broken by the continuous chopping noise coming from the back garden of 4 Privet Drive. A scruffy looking teenaged boy stood panting as he swung the heavy axe again. The huge log he was chopping finally split in two. Harry Potter sighed as he set the axe aside to reposition one half of the log before returning to his task. Uncle Vernon had dragged him out of the kitchen as soon as Harry had prepared breakfast and shown him the huge stack of wood.

"I want these logs split into fire wood by tomorrow!" ordered Uncle Vernon, as he set down a small bottle of water and few pieces of bread. "Here is your lunch. Do not come back into this house until we call for you." His uncle turned to walk back inside, but paused before opening the door to flash an evil smirk at his nephew. "I have a little surprise for you tomorrow evening," he said maliciously.

Harry had gotten a sinking feeling in his stomach at these words. His feeling of unease had escalated into a deep foreboding as he worked. Each time Harry looked up, he would see one of the Dursley's watching him, always with an evil little grin. What was this 'little surprise' they were planning? No matter what it was, Harry knew it would be something awful, something designed to make him miserable.

_They needn't waste their time_, thought Harry darkly. _Nothing they could do could make me feel any worse. _

Ever since watching Sirius fall through that veil, Harry had been drowning in a sea of depression and guilt. He knew that the responsibility for his Godfathers death rested squarely on his own shoulders. Harry was the reason that Sirius was gone forever.

_Let the Dursley's do whatever their worst. It's no more than I deserve._

Harry worked throughout that long, hot day, never noticing the blisters that formed on his hands. The axe bit into the wood over and over until the log split in half, then Harry would split each half in two, then stack each piece neatly beside the tool shed. _Chop, split, chop, stack, chop, split, chop, stack. _Harry lost himself in the monotonous work, his mind going blessedly blank. For the first time that summer, Harry did not feel the agonizing loss of his godfather. Certainly he wasn't happy, but it was enough that, for now, he wasn't overwhelmed by grief.

As the last bit of light was disappearing from the sky, Aunt Petunia opened the door. "Get in here now, Boy," she snapped. Harry put the axe back into the shed and walked tiredly into the house. As he started to sit down at the table for his supper his aunt sniffed rather loudly. "You SMELL," she sneered.

"Well, I have been working all day," Harry pointed out.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," shrilled Aunt Petunia. "I'll not sit here and attempt to eat my supper with you over there reeking. You can just go to bed now!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry responded, dully. He wasn't really very hungry anyway, just thirsty. He would rather be upstairs in his bed with a cool drink of water than having to spend the next hour trying to ignore the snide comments that were always thrown his way anytime he was forced to be in the same room as his relatives.

"And make sure you take a shower! I'll not have my sheets ruined by your filth!" his aunt said, shrilly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry climbed the stairs, slowly. He drank several glasses of water from the bathroom tap before showering quickly. The soap stung his hands where the blisters had burst open and bled, but Harry was too tired to care. He barely made it to the bed before collapsing.

It seemed only minutes later when he was brutally dragged from his bed by his uncle.

"Get up, boy! You'll not lie in the bed all day when there's work to be done. Get outside and finish chopping that wood. I'll not tolerate your laziness!" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, sir," started Harry before his uncle interrupted.

"And don't you dare wake Dudley with your grumbling!"

Harry walked quietly to the bathroom to wash his face before beginning another day of working in the blazing heat. As he reached to turn on the water, he saw with dismay the ruined flesh of his hands. What had been a series of opened sores was now a red, swollen mess. Harry didn't see how he would even be able to grasp the handle of the axe, let alone finish splitting the remaining wood.

With clenched teeth, Harry cleaned his hands as best he could, before wrapping them with strips of cloth from an old tee shirt of Dudley's. Hopefully this would keep the wounds clean, if not giving any real comfort.

Harry groaned and nearly blacked out when he tried to wrap his hands around the axe handle. As he sat panting trying to recover from the fiery pain radiating out from his hands, he thought back to his Occlemency lessons with Snape from the previous year.

It had helped, somewhat, with the pain in his scar. Without much hope, he began to try to clear his mind. After several minutes, the pain began to lessen. Carefully keeping his mind blank, Harry stood up and grabbed the axe.

This time he was able to pick up the axe and carry it over the remaining wood. The first time the axe hit the log, Harry gasped with pain. The second strike was a bit better. He slowly learned to control his breathing, while emptying his mind of all thoughts. Swinging a sharp, heavy axe was maybe not the best time to do this, but Harry was able to block the pain in his hands to no more than a dull ache.

By 4:00 he was finished. Harry sighed as he leaned against the neatly stacked fire wood. Now that the job was completed, he began to wonder what his uncle wanted with all of this wood. Following the Weasley's appearance in the fireplace two summers ago, Uncle Vernon had bricked over the entire wall. They had no fireplace, so why all of this wood? Was it just another form of punishment, some useless job made to force Harry to work himself so hard that he was too tired to hex the lot of them? Harry shook his head tiredly and sighed again. It didn't matter. The work was finally done and, he had other things to worry about…such as the nasty little surprise his uncle had planned for him, the pain in his hands that was now fully awake again, not being able to complete any of his summer assignments for school…

It was this last that concerned him most. Harry had thought after Mad Eye Moody had that little talk with his uncle that this summer would be, well maybe not good exactly, but certainly better than any of the previous ones. That, it turned out, was not to be true.

By the time his uncle had driven them home from Kingscross Station, he was furious.

"How dare that crazy looking _freak_ threaten me!" he had raved. "Haven't Petunia and I been the ones forced to raise the brat!"

Harry, not wanting to anger his uncle further, quickly carried his things upstairs and stayed there. He was thankful that Moody, Lupin, and the others had vowed to keep a close eye on his situation with the Dursley's, but his uncle still made him nervous.

Harry was right to be nervous. The very next morning, he awoke to Uncle Vernon standing over him, glowering.

"Wake up, boy. I want to get a few things straight. I don't care what those _freaky_

friends of yours have to say, you WILL NOT make any mention of your _abnormality_ in this house!"

"Yes, sir," agreed Harry.

"Now, as you will HAVE to write to them daily, I am allowing you one hour every other night to write you letters. You will give me the letters, and once I have approved them, you can send them off, _while I watch. _I'll not have you claiming that your aunt and I are mistreating you. I don't want those _freaks _anywhere near my family," at this last, Uncle Vernon shuddered.

"I am graciously allowing you to keep that bloody owl," Uncle Vernon continued, "as far as your 'other _things' _are concerned, I will be taking them. You can have them back at the end of the summer,"

Harry smiled. He didn't see anything 'gracious' about being allowed to keep Hedwig. His uncle knew that without the snowy owl, Harry would not be able to send any letters, and if he didn't send any letters, one of the members of the Order would be showing up at 4 Privet Drive. Then Harry realized the rest of what his uncle had said.

"But you can't take my things!" Harry started, angrily. "I need them."

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no you don't. You're not allowed to do magic outside of school. Do you think I've forgotten the trouble you got into last summer? Why didn't they expel you?"

"Because," said Harry, glaring into his uncles eyes, "I am allowed to do magic if I am in danger." His uncle looked taken aback at this news.

"Well, um…right. Since you are not to leave the property, I can't see your life being in any _real _danger."

"I'm not allowed to what?" Harry gasped. "You mean I have to stay here the entire summer? You can't make—"

"It's certainly not MY idea," interrupted Vernon. "I received a letter from your Head Master. It said, under no circumstances are you to be allowed to leave until someone comes to collect you for the next school year."

This surprised Harry, although given what had happened last summer, and with Voldemort's rising, he supposed it shouldn't have. Of course Dumbledore would want to make sure Harry stayed within the protective wards that were in place as long as he lived with his aunt. But to spend the whole summer under his aunts hateful watch? It was almost too much to bear. How could Dumbledore have sent him back here? After having to watch Sirius—

With the thought of Sirius, Harry stopped cold. Because of Harry's refusal to learn Occlemency, Sirius was gone, and now just a few weeks later Harry was standing here arguing about whether or not he could go for a walk. Harry was disgusted by his own selfishness.

"Yes, sir, Uncle Vernon," he said softly. "I will not leave the property."

"Well, don't act like your doing me any favors! If it were up to me, you'd go the same way as your godfather!" his uncle said, icily.

Harry was trying to choke back the tears when his uncle went on.

"Right, as I was saying, you can have your bloody rubbish back when you leave. Until then, you are to help out around here. I'm not paying to feed and clothe you while you spend your days feeling sorry for yourself."

Harry said nothing, but he couldn't help but give his too large clothes a pointed look. The Dursley's had never spent a single shilling on Harry.

Vernon, ignoring his nephews look, finished by saying, "you might as well start those letters now. I will be waiting to look them over when you are through."

"Yes, sir," whispered Harry, his voice wavering somewhat. "I'll just get the things from my trunk."

"Don't you listen, boy? I've just told you that you can have your things back when you leave!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

"But I need some parchment, and a quill. And I need my books to do my homework…" Harry began.

"You can bloody well use paper and a pen, like normal people do!" growled his uncle. "And I couldn't care less about your blasted homework!"

So that was how three weeks into the summer, the Dursley's were getting away with treating Harry worse than ever. Every other morning, Harry would write to his friends, give the letters to his uncle to OK, then send them off with Hedwig while his uncle stood glaring over his shoulder.

Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble, startling him out of reverie. He glanced at his watch, and saw with some surprise that is was nearly time for supper. He would have just enough time for a shower before it was time to prepare the evening meal. Then it would be time for the surprise the Dursley's had planned for him.

Just a little bit of a cliffy! This is my first ever ff, so PLEASE R&R. Any constructive criticism will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise Part 1

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 2 The Surprise part 1** **……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble, startling him out of reverie. He glanced at his watch, and saw with some surprise that is was nearly time for supper. He would have just enough time for a shower before it was time to prepare the evening meal. Then it would be time for the surprise the Dursley's had planned for him._

Throughout the meal, Uncle Vernon urged everyone to, "hurry up, so we can get on with Harry's surprise."

It was this unexpected use of his first name that caused Harry's current feeling of unease. Never, in all of his life had his uncle ever referred to him as '_Harry'. _

_Just what sort of vile humiliation does he have in mind? _Harry had wondered. But he hadn't become truly scared until his aunt had stopped him from cleaning up after the meal.

"I'll take care of this, you just go up and put on your best suit," his aunt said, almost sweetly.

Harry snorted; his aunt and uncle had never bought him _any _suit, so he certainly did not have a 'best' one. However, as he entered his room, he found his dress robes laid neatly upon his bed.

Could this be what Aunt Petunia had meant by his best suit, Harry wondered? It seemed that it must have been, for whom else could have left these robes here? But given his aunt and uncle hatred of anything that reminded them of his being a wizard, it did not make sense. _Why _would they want him to wear his dress robes?

Harry dressed quickly, then, unable to force himself downstairs, he sat on his bed and waited. Surely, when they were ready for him, someone would call for him.

As he waited, he stared aimlessly around his room. As his glance fell upon Hedwig's cage, Harry bolted upright. He knew that Hedwig had been sleeping on her perch just before he had showered. He recalled quite clearly the sadness he had felt when he had seen her, for that meant that yet another letter full of lies of how well the Dursley's had been treating him, had been delivered.

Yet now, his beautiful, snowy owl was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have gone off to hunt, for his window was tightly closed, as was Hedwig's cage. Where could she…?

Before Harry could pursue his worries of his missing owl, his bedroom door burst open. Dudley stood facing him with ill conceived eagerness.

"It's time for your big night," Dudley sneered.

Harry took a steadying breath before following his incredibly fat cousin down the stairs. As they reached the living room, Harry looked around questioningly.

"No, Potter," Dudley laughed, "outside, in the back garden."

His cousin shoved him ruthlessly through the kitchen, before forcefully smashing Harry's face into the back door. Dudley led him outside, towards a sturdy chair, located at the edge of an area in the back garden, which was noticeably clear of any foliage. At the center of the clearing was a blazing tower made up of the same fire wood that had temporarily cost Harry the use of his hands.

Dudley rudely forced Harry to sit, as Uncle Vernon strode purposefully towards him and began, what was an unmistakably rehearsed speech.

"For many years, Petunia and I have worked tirelessly in our efforts to shape you into what we had hoped would be a normal, respectable boy. Our attempts have been in vain as you proven your overwhelming desire to fully embrace your abnormal affliction. We now realize what we must do to cleanse you if we are to keep the taint of your world from entering into our home." Vernon smiled nastily at Harry before nodding towards his son. "Now, Dudley," he roared!

Suddenly, Vernon lunged forward to hold Harry's arms and legs while Dudley quickly secured him to the chair. Before he could even think to resist, Harry found himself tied so tightly, that there was no chance for escape.

Harry was completely terrified as he fought uselessly against his ropes. He struggled to keep his mind from carrying him back to the graveyard with Voldemort, but the similarities were too close. With one terror filled scream (only barely caught by the gag that Dudley had quickly thrust into his mouth) Harry descended back into the madness that was…

He watched helplessly as Vernon _(or is it Wormtail?)_ strode purposefully towards the shed and begins to drag something very heavy out. _Please, don't let it be the caldron…not again…I can't bear it! Please, anything but that!_

Just as the heavy object _(is it the caldron!) _cleared the shadow of the shed's door, Harry recognized it for what it was.

And began to scream in total fury….

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ahhh…another cliffy and it's only the second chapter! Sorry! I couldn't resist! But I promise to update very soon…The chapter just seemed to end here in order to flow…

OK, I KNOW that sounds lame, but that's just how the story is playing out…I don't really have control over it; I just write what is shown to me…

OK, now that REALLY sounds lame…anyway, next update soon and as always, please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 The Surprise Part 2

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 3 The Surprise part 2**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I noticed in reviewing chapter 1 that I had misspelled 'Revelation' so it has now been corrected. I hope it doesn't cause any confusion (sorry! But as I have no beta, I don't catch all of my typos…hmm…maybe spell check would be useful ;-). **

**If anyone wants to volunteer to be a beta for me please let me know!**

**Thanks for your reviews. This is my first ff, so any encouragement is very appreciated, as are any suggestions. And now, on to the next chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Harry was completely terrified as he fought uselessly against his ropes. He struggled to keep his mind from carrying him back to the graveyard with Voldemort, but the similarities were too close. With one terror filled scream (only barely caught by the gag that Dudley had quickly thrust into his mouth) Harry descended back into the madness that was…_

_He watched helplessly as Vernon (or is it Wormtail?) strode purposefully towards the shed and begins to drag something very heavy out. Please, don't let it be the caldron…not again…I can't bear it! Please, anything but that!_

_Just as the heavy object (is it the caldron!) cleared the shadow of the shed's door, Harry recognized it for what it was. _

_And began to scream in total fury…_

Harry fought in vain against his restraints as his uncle dragged his trunk from the shed towards the blazing fire. He knew, with a sinking certainty that he was going to be forced to witness the total destruction of his dearest possessions.

"Oh, do stop your carrying on, Potter," Petunia snapped. "We are doing this for your own good. If you wish to remain under our protection, you must be cleansed; you must be changed. You simply cannot be allowed to continue with this magic nonsense." This last was spoken so softly that had she not been standing with her face inches from his, Harry would have thought she was merely moving her lips, as if following along to a favorite song.

Harry began shaking his head back and forth so fiercely that spittle flew from his lips. He was trying to forcefully refute the entirety of his aunt's statement. He did not want to remain under his relations so called protection, he did not want to be _cleansed_, he did not want to be _changed_, and, if he and the entire wizarding world were to continue living, he, Harry Potter, must_ be allowed to continue with his magic!_

Harry watched in absolute horror as his uncle opened the trunk and began to methodically sort through its contents. Books were carelessly tossed into one messy pile, while his broomstick servicing kit, sneakascope, invisibility cloak, and school robes were placed carefully beside the trunk. His wand and broomstick were left, untouched, inside. Harry wondered at this seeming thoughtfulness, until his gaze fell upon his uncle's face.

Vernon's face was filled with revulsion and apprehension as he quickly shoved the trunk away.

As his uncle stood and faced Harry, his face fell back into its familiar sneer.

"Now, Boy, on to your surprise. I had wanted to wait for your birthday, but your aunt thought it prudent that we rid you of every trace of your abnormal affliction. At least every _outward_ appearance," mocked his uncle. "This is your first lesson. You WILL learn what happens to those afflicted with your abominable condition!"

With these words, his uncle snatched a book from the slipshod pile and read, in contemptuous tones, "Unfogging the Future, by Cassandra Vablatsky…what complete rubbish!" sneered Vernon, before tossing the book into the flames.

Harry, while trembling with anger, was hard pressed to hide his amusement. His uncle could not have picked a better book to feed the flames. Harry had known from the first day that he'd ever stepped foot into Professor Trelawney's classroom, that divination was, in his uncle's own words, 'complete rubbish'.

The sight of that particular book being consumed by the fires hungry flames did nothing to him. If his uncle fed the remaining divination books to the fire, Harry would do nothing more than cheer him on. But the very next book his uncle grabbed erased all amusement from Harry's mind.

"A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emerick Switch. What nonsense," Harry was blinking back tears as memories of his first trip to Diagon Alley came rushing back. He had felt such happiness as Hagrid had taken him around to all of the different shops. And now he could only watch helplessly as all of the reminders of that wonderful day were fed to fire.

"Care of Magical Creatures…" it went on and on. Not one book was spared. Harry's quills, parchment, everything was thrown unceremoniously into the flames.

The tears coursed down Harry's face. He realized that he could easily replace his belongings with one visit to Diagon Alley, but it still hurt to see all of his things being destroyed. Harry vowed to himself that once he left his aunt and uncles house, he would never return. Dumbledore could not make him. He didn't care about the wards anymore. Somehow he would find a way to remain safe from Voldemort without relying on his aunt's blood protection.

After the untidy pile of books had been reduced to ashes, Vernon turned his attention to the smaller pile beside the trunk. "What is this ruddy thing?" he bellowed. "How do I make it stop?"

As Vernon turned towards his nephew, Harry saw the sneakascope that Ron had given him for his thirteenth birthday spinning and glowing brightly in his uncle's hand.

Harry just glared at his uncle and said nothing. Not that he could have spoken had he wanted to. The cloth that Dudley had tied tightly around his head wouldn't permit him to do more than grunt. _You figure it out,_ thought Harry. He was slightly surprised at the activity of the sneakascope; it had never gone off around his relatives before. Or had it?

Harry always kept it inside his trunk, usually wrapped in an old school robe. Maybe it had been trying to alert him for the past three years that his uncle was untrustworthy.

_Like I needed a sneakascope to tell me that! _ Thought Harry, angrily. Still, the whirring little glass top made Harry even more nervous. Why had it chosen to go off now? The entire time his uncle had been destroying his books, it had sat quietly. What had changed?

Vernon, seeing the look of complete loathing coming from his nephew, started growing very angry. Up until now he had been quite happy. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself as he ripped pages from those disgusting books and watched them curl up as the flames did their work. But seeing that insolent look on his nephews face enraged him. How dare that little whelp look at him like that! After he had taken him in out of the goodness of his heart, the boy had no right!

His eyes narrowed menacingly as he looked at the glaring boy before him. He had had enough. He'd teach that little brat some respect, and he would enjoy doing it!

He smiled cruelly at Harry as he gently set the sneakascope on the ground. "You like this, do you?" he asked. "Some little treasure your parents left you, is it?" The look of utter hatred never faltered. "Well, no matter. As I said before, I will rid you of every visible trace of your abnormality. Then we'll set to work on getting rid of the unseen traces," he growled, menacingly.

With that, he quickly jumped onto the sneakascope, shattering it. It was so completely destroyed that no reparation spell would ever be able to restore it.

After obliterating the sneakascope, Vernon was like a man possessed. He snatched up the school robes and shredded each one before throwing them into the fire. As he reached for the last item in the pile, Harry started screaming and thrashing about, as much as his restraints would allow.

That was a mistake. His uncle now knew that this was something very special to Harry. Vernon grinned evilly as he held up Harry's invisibility cloak and slowly ripped it in two. He then placed a small part of it into the fire just long to set it aflame. Then, holding the cloak away from him, he carried it to his nephew and stood directly in front of him.

Harry was shaking with fury. This could not be happening! He had lost both of his parents, and now he was watching the only thing his father had left to him be destroyed. As his uncle walked towards him, Harry wished with every fiber of his being for his wand. He wanted to hurt his uncle as he had never wanted to hurt anyone before. He wanted to tear at his uncle's fat face with his fingers, he wanted to kick and pummel this man until he begged for mercy. And Harry did not feel merciful. He longed to make his uncle tremble in fear and agony.

As his uncle stood before him, Harry uttered every curse he could think of. He could not believe that he had ever been frightened of this disgusting pig of a man. He swore to himself that he would never show fear before Vernon Dursley again.

That was an oath he was not to keep.

Vernon raised the burning cloak towards his nephew, and sneered. "I think I'll start cleansing you of your affliction now."

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realized his uncle's intent. Vernon took one last step forward and dropped the burning cloak onto Harry's lap.

Harry was frozen with shock. Of all the many, many times his uncle had beaten him, Harry had never feared for his life. Until now. One look into his uncle's eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Vernon Dursley insane with hatred towards him. This time, Harry knew, Vernon would not stop until he, Harry Potter, was dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know, I _know! _I did it again! Damn these cliff hangers! Alas, I am but a vessel the story flows through…. (Well, it sounded good, anyway! And, it gets me off of the hook!)**

**I promise to update VERY soon. If it helps, I don't think the next chapter is going to end in such a drastic way…but then again…**

Rosiegirl- Sorry about the confusion. I had a little bit of trouble when I tried to update last time, but 'The Worst Summer' is chapter one, and of course 'The Surprise Part One' is chapter two.

In trying to correct the spelling of the title, things got messed up, but I **think** I've got it straightened out now!

whisky lullaby- Your wish is my command! Hope you like!

angel74- Sorry! But at least I'm updating as quickly as I can!

KaiKoi( )-Here ya go! And thank you for your enthusiasm! It really makes me want to keep going!

ShadowedHand-Now you know. I hope it was what you wanted.

Lady FoxFire-Did you guess?

Dark phoenix in flight-Thank you! You cannot know the total fear I had when I posted the first chapter! These great reviews make it easier for me to write and to post.

Thank you all so much! Chapter 4 is coming soon. As always, please R&R. Also, if there are any interested betas out there, let me know! Spell check helps some, but it can't catch the story slip ups!


	4. Chapter 4 What Next?

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 4 What Next?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Vernon raised the burning cloak towards his nephew, and sneered. "I think I'll start cleansing you of your affliction now."_

_Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realized his uncle's intent. Vernon took one last step forward and dropped the burning cloak onto Harry's lap. _

_Harry was frozen with shock. Of all the many, many times his uncle had beaten him, Harry had never feared for his life. Until now. One look into his uncle's eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Vernon Dursley insane with hatred towards him. This time, Harry knew, Vernon would not stop until he, Harry Potter, was dead_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry writhed in agony as the blazing cloak in his lap blistered his legs and torso. As he tried desperately to escape from the searing pain, his chair overturned, slamming the boy's head onto the corner of the low stone border wall surrounding of one of the many flower beds decorating the yard.

As the world around him began grow even darker, Harry felt a sudden wave of coldness roll over his body. He lay, gasping in pain and shock, and slowly realized his aunt stood over him, directing a spray of water from the garden hose onto his smoldering robes.

Aunt Petunia, _saving him?_ What was this?

As if in answer to his silent question, his aunt said shrilly, "Don't be stupid, Vernon. We can't _harm_ the boy. Do you want those _friends_ of his here!"

"Oh, very well!" grumbled Uncle Vernon. "Dudley, set him upright, I don't want him to miss this last."

The backyard spun crazily as Harry felt the chair he was still lashed to being settled squarely onto all four legs again. He squinted at his uncle, trying to make his eyes focus. His glasses had once again been broken when he had fallen, but he found that if he leaned his head back, he could see clearly through the bottom of one of his lenses. Harry was grateful for this tiny bit of luck. The thought of his uncle moving around while he, Harry was unable to watch him was unnerving to say the least.

Harry watched carefully as his uncle walked purposefully back to the fire. He quickly scanned the area around Vernon. Everything was gone. Every single thing that Harry had cared about was gone. All of his books, his school robes, were nothing more than ashes. The birthday cards that had meant so much to him, destroyed. Anything that had ever brought light into this cold, dark world that he was supposed to call home, was gone. In just a few short hours, his uncle had taken everything that Harry had cared about, and completely demolished it. But yet, here was his uncle, strutting like a peacock, so obviously pleased with himself, that as Harry gazed upon him, he felt his heart lurch.

What else could his uncle possibly have planned?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus Snape sat in the Head Master's office, dreaming. Albus (as Severus referred to him only in absolute privacy), was noticeably missing from the office. As he waited, Severus reflected upon the Head Master's previous words…

The Potions Master had been in his office preparing lessons for the upcoming school year when the Head Master's head had appeared in the fireplace. "Severus, might I have a word with you?"

"Is it important, Professor Dumbledore? I am quite busy at the moment," Snape had replied, coldly. He knew that Dumbledore would not have called him had it not been important, but after many years of practice, aloofness had become a way of life for Snape.

"Yes, Severus. This is a matter of primary importance. I will await your arrival." Dumbledore's tone brooked no disagreement.

"Very well," Snape had sighed. "I will join you momentarily."

The Head Master's head nodded before disappearing from the flames, but Snape had continued staring into the fire, deep in thought. As it was summertime, no students and very few teachers remained at Hogwarts. If Albus wanted Snape to come to his office, this was obviously a very secret matter, but since Snape had felt nothing from the ugly mark burned into his arm, he didn't believe that this could have anything to do with the Dark Lord. What could Albus possibly want of him that could not be stated openly?

Snape glided into the office, "I do hope this is important, Albus. I was attempting to write out a lesson that even some of the more dim-witted…" Snape stopped midsentence as he spied the Head Master's face. There was no twinkle in those blue eyes today. That in itself spoke volumes, but it was the look of complete shock on Dumbledore's face that gave him pause.

Never, in all of the years that Snape had known him, had he ever seen Dumbledore surprised by anything. Indeed, he would have believed it impossible for anyone to put such an astounded look on the Head Master's face.

"Severus, please have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, then, perhaps some tea?"

"Albus, enough with the pleasantries!" Severus snapped. "What is going on?"

The Head Master looked grave. "I have received some rather surprising news. News, that I believe, that you will find rather shocking."

Snapes mind reeled. What news could Dumbledore possibly have, that would cause him to look so shaken? And what could it have to do with him? Certainly, Albus knew everything about him. What new revelation could possibly stun the Head Master so?

"As you know, Severus, I am leaving to Hogwarts to spend some time with my family. I so enjoy being with my grandchildren. Family is such a wonderful thing, don't you agree, Severus?"

"No, Albus, I do not think so; as you very well know. You know exactly how _ unsatisfactory _my home life was. I hold no warm, fuzzy feelings for _my_ family."

"Ah, yes…so it is. Tell me Severus, did you ever wonder how your life would be, if things had been different?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Albus," Severus lied. He knew precisely what Dumbledore was hinting at. Indeed, he knew, because not a day went by, that he, Severus did not long for what might have been.

Had Voldemort's evil gaze not fallen upon him, his life would have been quite different. He would have married the girl he loved. He would have become a father, and, he would have been a good one. His own father had been a perfect example of what _not_ to do. While Severus might not know what to do to be a good father, he knew precisely what _not_ to do.

Had he been able to stay with the woman he loved, he knew that they would have been blessed with a child. He had seen him in a vision in the early morning hours, as he held his beloved in his arms. He had seen that precious, green eyed babe, held lovingly in his mother's arms. If he had been left alone, and his life been allowed to continue upon its normal course, he would have had the family of which Dumbledore now so lovingly referred.

"No, my child. I think you _do_ know. And it is important that you examine your feelings on this matter before I continue," and after speaking these words, Dumbledore had left him to reflect upon his feelings of what might have been.

The students of the other houses would have been shocked to discover that their hated Potions Master would have given anything to be a father. All of the compassion that he held back from his students would have been lavished upon his child. The smiles that were never seen would have been released to anyone that looked his way, as he bragged about his incredible child's latest escapade.

Severus quickly cut himself off from such musings. These thoughts could bring him nothing but pain. What did it matter how things _might _have been? _This_ was his life, and no matter how he wished for things to be different, he had no family…nobody cared if he came home each night. However useful he was as a spy, he was not loved. Dwelling on what might have been did nothing but cause heartache, and he, Severus Snape, strove heartily to be exactly what his students perceived him to be…heartless.

Severus sighed dejectedly, as he quickly slipped back into his uncaring façade. Albus would be returning soon, and the Potions Master did not wish to be found in such an undignified state.

A short time later, Albus came striding back into the office carrying a rather thick envelope. "Severus, I trust you have been reflecting on my words to you?" he began.

"Of course, Head Master. It's not as if I am one of the many addle brained students that you inflict upon me each year. I am quite capable of completing a train of thought. Although, as to why you would ask such a thing of me, I cannot fathom," Snape said, silkily.

"No, dear boy, I'm sure you cannot. However, rest assured that I do have my reasons. Lemon drop?" the ancient wizard asked, offering a tin of little, yellow candies.

"No, Albus. As I've already stated, I do not care for one. Now if you're quite finished with these pleasantries, might I know what this is about?"

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the young wizard before him. He knew that what he had to say could change the Potion Master's life forever, but would Severus allow his mind and heart to be receptive to this news?

"Severus, my dear friend, I have recently received a bit of very startling news. News that I believe, that you are quite unprepared to deal with. I only hope that you are willing to open your mind to the possibilities that will soon be set before you," Dumbledore replied, gently.

"Out with it, Albus!" Snape growled. He was tired of this game. Severus did not like games. Indeed, his life was riddled with them. Games of which he was not an entirely willing member. The few times in his life that he could avoid any type of excitement were to be savored.

The Head Master sighed greatly once again. "Forgive me, Severus. I had not wished to cause you anymore stress. I, above any other, know the pressures you have undertaken for the good of our world, I do not desire to be the cause of any added anxiety, especially when what I have to tell you is such pleasant news; should you choose to take it in such a manner."

Snape tried his best to continue glaring at the elderly wizard, but his attention was disrupted by the sudden squawk of Fawks, the very remarkable bird perched closely to  
Albus' desk.

Dumbledore looked at the phoenix with a startled expression. Seconds later, there came a sudden _whoosh _from the enormous fireplace.

A wizened face popped into sight, twisted in alarm. "Dumbledore! Come quickly, I need you. There is no time to waste!"

Severus was completely taken aback at the sight of Olivander's panicked face. Ordinarily, the wand maker wore an all knowing look; he was almost as difficult a wizard to surprise as was Dumbledore, himself.

"His w-wand…" Olivander stammered, looking around, and only just noticing Snape. "The one who's wand you spelled…"

"Yes, Olivander?" Dumbledore interrupted. He knew precisely which wand the gentleman spoke of. The Head Master, himself had been the one to spell the wand to alert him in case of any emergency. "What has happened?"

"The alarms have just gone off! My entire workroom is aglow! The wand…something has happened to his wand!" said Olivander, fearfully.

Albus, although looking very nervous himself, quickly leapt into action. "Thank you, Ollie," he said to the wand maker. "Please alert the Order to be on guard. They may be needed at a moments notice."

"Severus, dear child; I must ask a favor of you that you will find most difficult," said the Head Master, turning to face the Potions Master once again.

"For several years now, I have had Ollie on the watch for any Alarm spells given from a certain wand. I, myself placed these spells on the wand, so that if any harm befell it, Ollie would be alerted immediately. Apparently, Fawkes, having given one of his tail feathers, could also feel the danger."

"I am, as always, ready to assist you in any way I can," stated Snape, forcefully.

"And I can depend upon you, no matter the task?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You know you can, Albus. Do I really need to prove myself?" snapped Severus. He had risked his life many times as a spy, something that Dumbledore knew, and had never questioned. Until now…

"Of course, of course. Severus, I must send you on a mission of the upmost importance. You _must not fail." _The head masters tone portrayed the magnitude of this mission, but Severus was confused. He had acted as a spy for the order for many years. Surely Albus knew that he, Severus, would never fail to do anything in his power to accommodate the needs of the Order.

The Dark Lord had destroyed his family. Severus believed that his father had been a good man before he was seduced by the darkness that was Voldemort. If not for the evil wizard, he might have had a decent home. He would have had a chance at a real life. Instead, he had pushed away any chance he had for love and life. He had willingly joined with Voldemort so that he could aid the side of Truth.

This was something that Albus had been well aware of _before_ Severus cowered before the Dark Lord and accepted that heinous mark. Dumbledore knew about the unspeakable tortures Snape had endured, only to relay information to the Order. Yet, now, Albus doubted him? What could this mission be to cause the Head Master to question him?

"Severus, you must go and retrieve someone, who is, from all apparent signs, in very grave danger. I will entrust to you this task, my dear boy, although I know it may cause you pain to carry it out. In doing this, you will be forced to face your worst memories…but if you have the strength to face down these fears, you will come out with more than you have ever dreamed."

Severus leapt to his feet, not truly hearing the Head Master's words. It did not matter, as long as he was working to bring down the Dark Lord, he was willing.

"I am ready, Albus," Severus said coldly. "Whatever it is, I am ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OK, _ok…_I know, but I have noticed that even _slight_ cliffies warrant more reviews!laughs wickedly I've _also_ noticed that I haven't received any in the past few days, so now you are ALL being punished! Tell your friends to R&R!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reviews**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Read300300 – **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Positive feedback feeds my little writing monster!**

ShadowedHand – **OHH! You guessed! Yea for you, but maybe I'm being a bit too obvious? Writes note to herself to be more Slytherin I TOTALLY agree, this abuse is completely unacceptable, but it DOES make for a good story…why is it that we seem to enjoy reading/writing things that we would normally rage against?**

Lady Lily3 – **Sorry! I had originally planned to tie all of the cliffies up in this chapter, but Snape is a bit long winded…_Snape casts a glare at Aeowin_ Well, Sevie, you do tend to go on and on at times…_Aeowin ducks as Snape hurls an empty potion flask at her head (you didn't think he'd actually waste a _real_ potion, did you!)_**

whisky lullaby – **OOHH! You bad, BAD girl! _Aeowin casts a Scourgify spell on whisky lullaby to assist in her mother's discipline I_ hope this one helps…oops, I forgot…'nother cliffy…well anyway, I'm glad you like it! **

Darak( ) – **Two words…PRIVACY FENCE!**

FroBoy - **Thanks! I absolutely LOVE good reviews! When I checked out my last reviews, I grinned all night…_ (did kind of make my husband wonder what was up, though!)_**

Rubberduckie713 – **My first beta offer! WEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I would love for you to beta for me (I REALLY need it!) I am soo glad you like my story enough to help me to not only keep it going, but to improve it as well! I think I love you! grin**

CokeFreak – **Thanks! I was a bit unsure about the burning, but as I've said before, I just write what I see…does that mean I have voices in my head?**

Pleione – **Hooked? Really! _Aeowin blushes_ **

Darck Child of Earth – **Oh, don't worry, punishment is on the way!**

Susan Potter – **You want it, you got it!**

Fireraye – **Harry is soo depressed over Sirius' death, that he feels he _deserves_ any and all punishment, hence no accidental magic. Sorry, I thought that was clear, but then again, I know what I'm thinking/feeling when I write, so I might not always express it clearly. I'll work on it! BTW, thank you for your very detailed review. As I said, this is my first ff, but it is also my first _STORY_, so I really appreciate the constructive criticism. It helps me to (I hope) improve on the later chapters. Keep 'em coming!**

Rosiegirl – **Thank you for all of your reviews! I was giggling like a little girl when I was THREE reviews from you! Although it took me a bit longer to get this chapter done, I kept thinking guiltily of you whenever I wasn't writing. Just what I need, someone _else_ (hubby) to ride my butt grin Keep R&R!**

A girl avoiding homework( ) – **Ooops! That makes 2 I've reduced to cursing…Damn my ….ahem…..you didn't see that, did you? I meant DARN my slowness! I promise to try to update more frequently (_I can't be responsible for contributing to the delinquency of a minor! Bad, BAD Aeowin!)_**

n( ) – **Errmm…I don't really know what to say, as I'm not sure if that was supposed to be '****perfect' _Snape throws a glare towards Aeowin, while muttering something that sounds suspiciously like_ 'arrogant Gryffindor'or if it was 'pervert' _Snape chuckles_ Aeowin glares at Snape ANYWAY, I think I'm gonna go with the 'perfect' idea and just say thank you!**

Xylia Dark( ) – **Ohh, you're good! But don't forget, the prophecy says a bit more than that!**

Lady FoxFire – **If I was too obvious, I apologize. As to the firefighters, the Dursley's have a privacy fence, so no one can see what is going on in their yard. (And let's not forget, that as the author, I have complete ruling over this world!) Ahhh….It's GOOD to be Queen! grin**

: Ari-Griffin – **Sorry that this update was so long in coming. I had a bit of trouble joining this chapter to JKR and my own previous chapters. Harry is suppressing his magic because he feels the need to be punished for Sirius' death. He feels responsible. **


	5. Chapter 5 Weakness

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 5 Weakness**

……………………………………………………………………………………………… **Dec 5, 2004**

**Well, it seems that I was a bad girl and broke the rules :-( so I won't be able to update for a week. In my defense though, I didn't MEAN to post my story twice, I just didn't quite get the idea of how to update when I tried to post my second chapter. I guess that's why you should always read the directions first. I'm gonna look at this as a learning experience...**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I apologize to everyone for the long update. If you click on my author's name, you will see, not only why I have not been able to update, but also why I have been refraining from doing so. I have seen total BS in relation to not only Aspen, but in regard to MANY of my favorite authors…I have seriously been considering leaving for good, but, as I have not found another sight at this time, and as I REALLY need the feedback has given me the greatest response) I am still sticking with ff…**

**Well, time will tell…until then….enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Harry watched carefully as his uncle walked purposefully back to the fire. He quickly scanned the area around Vernon. Everything was gone. Every single thing that Harry had cared about was gone. All of his books, his school robes, were nothing more than ashes. The birthday cards that had meant so much to him, destroyed. Anything that had ever brought light into this cold, dark world that he was supposed to call home was gone. In just a few short hours, his uncle had taken everything that Harry had cared about, and completely demolished it. But yet, here was his uncle, strutting like a peacock, so obviously pleased with himself, that as Harry gazed upon him, he felt his heart lurch. _

_What else could his uncle possibly have planned?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rrrmmph!" Harry tried to scream through his gag. Vernon gave Harry an icy glare before turning to face his nephew's trunk. As Uncle Vernon turned to show Harry what he had pulled from the trunk, Harry felt his magic struggling to break free. He fought desperately, trying to regain control. He was so angry; every part of his body screamed for vengeance. He had endured years of abuse at the hands of his relatives, but this…this was too much! He could not sit idly by while his uncle destroyed everything that represented who he, Harry Potter, was!

He closed his eyes, preparing to unleash his magic. All at once the image came, unbidden, to his mind. He saw his beloved Godfather dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. He watched, in horror, as Sirius stumbled, and fell backwards through the veil. And Harry realized, once again, that it was all his fault.

If not for him, Sirius would be alive. Because of his own rash behavior, a wonderful man had died. Yet another death, laid at his feet. It seemed to Harry, that every timed he attempted to help someone; he only brought them into harms way.

During his first year, he had attempted to help save the Sorcerer's Stone, and although he _had_ been successful, Ron had almost died.

In his second year, everyone at Hogwarts had believed him to be a monster. Most of the student body had thought that he was the heir of Slythern. Of course, it had been Tom Riddle, but as Tom was using Ginny to get to Harry, it remained true, that had Harry not been around, everyone would have been _much _safer. Most especially, Ginny. She had been so close to death, that the memories of that fateful night still plagued him in his dreams.

And third year, hadn't it been Ron, once again in danger? True, Sirius would never have harmed Ron or any of Harry's friends willingly; but, even that was easily traced back to Harry. Sirius had wanted to avenge the death of his best friend; but, had it not been for Harry, Voldemort would have never noticed James and Lilly.

If not for that twice damned, hateful prophecy, Harry's parents would still be alive. They had died to protect him.

These were the thoughts that held his magic in check. As much as he hated his uncle for destroying his things, Harry knew that he deserved this and much, much more. Once again, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, suppressed his magic, and allowed his uncle to win.

Harry gritted his teeth as he watched his uncle hold up his most precious possession, the thing that, above everything else, _including _his scar, made Harry who and what he was…_his wand._

Perversely, it was only his great power that allowed him to sit idly by as his uncle destroyed his greatest magical weapon. Harry watched, with barely suppressed control as Vernon gleefully threw his wand into the fire.

"Now, that is that," stated Vernon, rather shakily. He had quite expected his nephew to do _something_, some type of spell, or incantation…just _something_ to save his stupid magic stick!

But Harry just sat there, shaking with what he could only perceive as weakness. Vernon smirked. He had always known that his nephew was just a feeble little brat. Take away his weapon, and he was helpless, totally pathetic.

Now, Vernon began to feel empowered. Try as he might to hide the truth from himself, Vernon had been afraid of what his nephew might do on this night. After all, he had seen what that spoiled little brat had done to his sister. Who knew _what_ Harry could be capable of doing after seeing his favorite little toys reduced to ashes.

Once again, Vernon smirked at his nephew. "I always knew you were a weakling, boy," he sneered. "That insignificant piece of wood was the source of your power, wasn't it?"

Harry just sat, tied to the chair, his head hanging.

"Well, now that this rubbish has been disposed of…Dudley, cut the ropes! We will see no more from this waste of space!"

It was no good. After retrieving a knife from his father, Dudley only achieved in dropping the knife several times, without ever coming close to the ropes that held his cousin's wrists tightly together.

"That's OK, Dudder's" smiled Vernon. "I'll do it, with pleasure!"

With that, Harry's uncle took the knife from Dudley, and sliced so vigorously through the ropes, that he cut deeply into Harry's unprotected wrist.

Vernon glanced, unconcernedly, at the blood flowing freely onto the grass. "Time for bed, Dudder's!" He announced, and turned his back on his nephew.

Harry watched as his only family walked into the house, leaving him still tangled in the ropes that had held him to the chair, while his life's blood dripped onto the ground.

In a surge of panic, Harry tried to break free of his bonds, but only succeeded in knocking the chair, and of course, himself, to the ground.

As he continued to bleed freely, Harry's world began to grow darker…the last thing he noticed, before completely blacking out, was a strange green glowing from the fire….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Severus, you must go and retrieve someone, who is, from all apparent signs, in very grave danger. I will entrust to you this task, my dear boy, although I know it may cause you pain to carry it out. In doing this, you will be forced to face your worst memories…but if you have the strength to face down these fears, you will come out with more than you have ever dreamed."_

_Severus leapt to his feet, not truly hearing the Head Master's words. It did not matter, as long as he was working to bring down the Dark Lord, he was willing._

"_I am ready, Albus," Severus said coldly. "Whatever it is, I am ready."_

Dumbledore looked at Severus, kindly. "I hope that you mean that, my son," he said sadly. "You have no idea what it is you are to face."

The Potions Master looked at the Dumbledore snidely. "Surely you know by now, _Head Master,_ that I _always _mean what I say." Although Severus knew that the Head Master trusted him explicitly, being questioned about his loyalties always put his on edge.

After all the Dark Lord's 'inquiries', who could blame him? Most times, questions such as these, would be followed by some very painful curse, least of all, the _cruciotus._

So, yes, Severus was prepared for anything the Head Master had to say to him…or so he thought. The words that came from the ancient wizard, took him totally by surprise.

"Severus," began Dumbledore, with his blue eyes twinkling, "I must ask you to go on, what is most probably a rescue mission."

Severus, who knew that the older wizard would normally never question his loyalties, began to grow suspicious.

"And, just _whom_ will I be rescuing, Head Master?" Snape asked, silkily.

"Severus, you must know by now, that I place more trust in you, than in any other of the Order. And this is a task that I would only ask of my most trusted. Yet I know you better, my dear Potions Master, than you know yourself…I know this mission will call upon you in ways that you do not yet understand, but only if you are willing to let go of the past, can you grow into more than you have ever dreamed."

Snape looked at the Head Master with curiosity. "I am, as always, ready for whatever you require of me, sir,"

Severus watched, suspiciously, as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, merrily. "Very well, Severus, if you are sure?" Dumbledore did not allow time for the Potions Master to reply.

"You, Severus, are the only one who is able to rescue this person. Anyone else will be watched, most closely. You however, owing to your _special status, _will be able to go and retrieve the victim, unobserved."

"Severus, it is up to you to save us all…for only by rescuing the hope of the wizarding world, will any of us be allowed to live. You must save Harry Potter, and in doing so, save us all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OK, I know this was a very short chapter, but it is Christmas time, and has umm…shall we say, impugned upon my artistic abilities… (Wow! I like the way that sounds…puts the blame where it belongs, but it makes it sound so _nice!_)**

**Anyway…on with the reviews!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dilwys.Auberon – Working on it as fast as possible!

From: Read300300- Thanks! I hope to keep pleasing!

From: Lady FoxFire – OK, I Hope I have FINALLY answered some of your questions…if not PLEASE remember, that this is all done in fun…I have never claimed to be an accomplished writer, so yes, I DO make mistakes…if you can give me _constructive_ criticism, please do so, I need all the help I can get

Phoenix 5( )- Thank you! Hearing that there are real people out there that actually want to hear my story, really helps! I write faster (if not better) when I know that I do indeed have an audience!

From: n( ) Umm….I'm not sure what you mean…What exactly are you referring to as 'BS'?

Rosiegirl- Thanx for the nag! I love seeing your name pop up on my mail! It makes me want to write more! I was recently reading another ff, and saw a review from you, and it kinda gave me a huge kick in the butt to get going again! Everyone's reviews mean a lot, but the more you review, the more I recognize your name, and the more you mean to me!

Duj- Thanx, but I got that a bit too late…oh well:0) Life is a learning process!

skittles-07- Yes, I think I have decided (finally) that this IS going to be Severitus…but you can never tell!

Rachael( )-**Wow! I loved your review, mainly because you gave me something to think about! (I LOVE constructive criticism, because I KNOW that I need it) I'm sorry the chapters haven't been longer, but unless I add a lot of fluff, I can't really lengthen them. They end when it is time…**

**About the cliffies…well, it's made YOU keep reading, right? ;0)**

Pleione- That will be in the next chapter, I promise!

FroBoy- Sorry! Promise that the next update will be MUCH sooner!

Melinda7- Thank you!

Susan Potter- Only if I decided on making this a true Severitus

StrangersPearl- Shhhh! Don't tell anyone that I'm ……; ), you know

whisky lullaby- You have GOT to stop doing that!JK, I LOVE it when you do! Just stop getting smacked around! LOL!

Love to all!

**Also, please remember to support Aspen in the Sunlight's 'A Year Like None Other'**

**A truly remarkable story that did NOT deserve to be removed for ANY reason!**


	6. Chapter 6 Not Your Fault

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 6 Not Your Fault**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Severus, it is up to you to save us all…for only by rescuing the hope of the wizarding world, will any of us be allowed to live. You must save Harry Potter, and in doing so, save us all."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus looked at the Head Master in shocked anger. Albus wanted _him_ to rescue Potter! Was he mad? It was common knowledge that Potter and Snape loathed one another. If he showed up on the spoiled brat's door step, Potter would undoubtedly slam the door in his face before running off to hide in fear. _No, Potter may be a spoiled, arrogant brat, who considered himself to above following the rules, but he was most certainly not a coward, _Snape thought. Dumbledore's Golden Boy would not run and hide in his room, but he would very likely slam the door on the Potions Master, and refuse to come with him.

With this thought, an evil gleam began to shine in his eyes. _Let him try to refuse_, he thought. _I will finally have Potter just where I want him._

"Very well, Albus. I will go and collect Potter. Where will I find him?"

Dumbledore quickly gave Snape the directions to Harry's home before urging him to hurry. "Severus, Harry would never allow anything to happen to his wand. He knows precisely how important it is. For Ollivander to have been alerted, and even more, for Fawks to have sensed it, something dreadful must have happened, may even _still_ be happening."

The obvious fear in the old wizard's eyes worried Severus, and he quickly turned and ran from the office. Snape knew that for Albus to be so shaken something must be horribly wrong with the brat, but what?

As he ran across the school grounds, a vague memory of last years Occlemency lessons with Potter flashed momentarily in his mind of a young Harry being shoved through a small door by a large, purple faced man. _Who was that man_, Snape wondered? _What was that door?_

Before he could fully explore this thought, he passed through the wards that surrounded Hogwarts. Severus quickly apperated to 4 Privet Drive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In a surge of panic, Harry tried to break free of his bonds, but only succeeded in knocking the chair, and of course, himself, to the ground. _

_As he continued to bleed freely, Harry's world began to grow darker…the last thing he noticed, before completely blacking out, was a strange green glowing from the fire…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was sitting at the table in 12 Grimmauld Place. As he slowly looked around, he became aware of four people surrounding him, with their backs towards him. As he studied each of the figures, Harry thought he recognized at least three of the forms; but no, he _had _to be mistaken. Those three people couldn't possibly be who he imagined. Or could they? One of the figures started to turn, and Harry felt his heart skip. _Sirius!_

"Siri….wha…?" Harry stammered. _What was this?_

"Yes, Harry. It's me," his Godfather answered.

"But what….I mean…your….aren't you?" Harry could not seem to complete a single thought. _Was it possible? It looked like Sirius. But what about these others? Could two of those people be who he thought they were? Why did they not turn around? And who was that fourth person? What was going on? Had he lost his mind?_

"It's okay, Harry. You haven't gone crazy!" Sirius said, chuckling. "You are unconscious…err…do you remember what was happening to you?"

Suddenly, the horrific events of what his uncle had done came flooding back. "He destroyed my things, _my wand!_" he yelled. "He…he cut me…" Harry's voice trailed off as his Godfather's eyes began to flash angrily.

"Don't you worry about _him_, he will be dealt with," Sirius growled. "That's not why we are here. We came to talk to you about this ridiculous idea you have that everything is your fault. Harry, do you really think that you-"

"Sirius, let me," an angelic voice broke in. Harry looked as the person standing beside Sirius began to turn. Even before he saw her face, he knew who she was. He flung himself into her arms as she faced him.

"Mum!" Harry sobbed. "Mum, how…?"

"Shhh…its okay, Harry," his mother crooned. "I know this must be somewhat shocking. After all you've been through tonight-"

"You know what happened?" Harry asked. "But how?"

"Harry…_son,_" began another voice. As he turned, Harry found himself looking at an almost perfect replica of himself. This man was older, and there was no scar marring his forehead, but the biggest difference was the eyes. Instead of the brilliant green of Harry's eyes, this man's eyes were a beautiful, warm, chocolate brown.

"Dad!" Harry turned from his mother's loving arms and launched himself towards his father. "Oh, Dad!" Harry wept, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault…all my fault!" Harry was sobbing, uncontrollably in his fathers arms, the pain and guilt he had felt everyday of his young life came pouring out.

Roughly, James Potter pushed his son away, and Harry felt his heart being ripped in half. He had known since he was eleven that his parents' death was his fault. He knew he didn't deserve any comfort from his father, but to be shoved away like that…

Harry stared at his feet through a veil of tears, and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you're right. I have no right to seek comfort from you…not after…"

"Harry, stop it! Do you hear me? Stop it right now!" his father roared. "You are not to blame! You did not kill me; it was that bastard, Voldemort. Not you! _You are not to blame!_" James gripped his son's shoulders before pulling him in to a tight embrace. "It was not you, and you must stop blaming yourself."

Harry's mind was reeling. His father didn't blame him? But how…? "But he…you tried to stop him….if it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you, Voldemort would have come for us anyway, son" Lily said, rubbing Harry's back. "He was out to destroy anyone who was not of pure blood, you must know that."

"But it was the prophecy…" Harry started.

"Oh, Merlin's beard! Do you really think that Voldemort would have allowed anyone that had fought against him to live? Harry, you are smarter than that!" Sirius said, with a growl. "You're parents would have fought against the Dark, prophecy or no! He was already searching for them, _before_ _he ever knew about the prophecy!"_

Harry looked at the three faces surrounding him and saw the truth. Each face stared back at him with nothing but love. "But..." Harry started, "he came that night to kill me"

At this, James' eyes turned angry. "Yes, son, he did. That cold hearted son of a-"

"James!" Lily said, stopping her beloved husband's tirade. "There is no need for that."

"Sorry, Lily," James said, apologetically.

Harry smiled slightly at this. These were his parents; this was _them_, just being _themselves_! He had never dreamt that he would see something so ordinary, yet so heartwarming.

"Harry," James continued. "Yes, Voldemort did come for you that night. And I gladly stood in front of him, to try and protect you. That does NOT make it your fault! You are my son," James' eyes darted towards Lily before he went on, "and I would have done anything to save you. That is what a father does, Harry."

"So, you mean, err…" Harry began. "What do you mean?"

James looked at his son and smiled, "what I mean is I made my own choice, Harry. _No one_ made me face the Dark Bastard,"

"James!"

Harry's father smirked at his wife, "Lily, surely you don't think the boy has never heard worse?"

"Not from his father!" Lily said primly.

James looked away, quickly. "Yes, Lily."

Sirius, unable to restrain himself any longer, turned to his Godson. "Harry, you must stop blaming yourself for our deaths. You have got to realize-"

"But, Sirius, if I had just learned Occlemency, you would still be here. Okay, I accept that Mum and Dad made their decisions, and there was nothing I could have done, but it was _me_ that Voldemort used to get to you!"

"No, Pup, it was you that Voldemort used to try and get the prophecy. I came to try to save you,-"

"Exactly," Harry said sadly. "If it wasn't for me, you would not have been there."

"You didn't let me finish, Pup, I came to save you, but I would have gone to thwart Voldemort in any case. You cannot hold yourself to blame!"

Harry thought this over, and wanted desperately to believe his parents and Godfather, but one thing held him back.

"I want to believe you, all of you, but…it's just…how do I know…"Harry found himself stuttering again.

"What is troubling you, son?" Lilly asked, while she looked at him comfortingly.

Harry stared into his mother's eyes, eyes that were so much like his own, and found in them the strength to ask the question that frightened him the most.

"How do I know this is real?" he said, quietly.

"A very logical question, Harry. I tried to tell them to start with that, but I guess the excitement of speaking to you again blinded them." The fourth person finally turned to face Harry. As Harry recognized the wizard now facing him, his heart filled with dread.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know that it has been awhile since I last updated, but the holidays kept me busy, and I wasn't quite sure about this chapter. I had chapter 7 ready, but this one was kind of a bridge, and not very exciting, so I had troubles in writing it. I hope you all approve. **

**I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Now to the reviews!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan Potter- Sorry it took so long!

FroBoy-Here it is (finally) Hope your holidays were great!

Pleione-Well, Snape wasn't a predominate character in this chapter, but the next 2 should be focused on him.

Lady FoxFire-Sorry you thought so. Actually, I thought Dumbledore's speech in chapter four went on too long, but I guess I was just in a very 'Dumbldore' type mode.

StrangersPearl-I never could resist the puppy eyes! (Plus the pitchfork wielding people surrounding my house are beginning to scare the children!)

: Bellegeste-My mentor! I thank you for all of your helpful words. You know how much I value your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 7 Memories**

……………………………………………………………………………………………… _As he ran across the school grounds, a vague memory of last years Occlemency lessons with Potter flashed momentarily in his mind of a young Harry being shoved through a small door by a large, purple faced man. Who was that man, Snape wondered? What was that door?_

_Before he could fully explore this thought, he passed through the wards that surrounded Hogwarts. Severus quickly apperated to 4 Privet Drive._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he stood at foot of the driveway to 4 Privet Drive, Professor Snape had a feeling of unease wash over him. Something was very wrong in this house. He tried to shake off his feelings of apprehension. Whatever was wrong in this house, Harry Potter was surely to blame.

How could he not be? With his cocky attitude and complete disregard for rules, whatever mess the boy had gotten into was surely of his own making, right? Why then, did Severus feel the icy tendrils of panic in his stomach? Why this sudden certainty that something was dreadfully wrong?

Every step that he took brought back a memory of his childhood. He saw, in his mind, a young boy cowering in a corner while a very angry man stood over him, fists bared. Another step and he saw his mother, lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor. The next step met him with a vision of a teenaged Snape, tears streaming down his face, facing his father.

"_Why, Father? Why couldn't you just leave her alone! You knew she was ill…"_

With iron determination, Severus pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. As the familiar sneer fell back into place, he walked up the remaining steps towards his destiny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_How do I know this is real?" he said, quietly._

"_A very logical question, Harry. I tried to tell them to start with that, but I guess the excitement of speaking to you again blinded them." The fourth person finally turned to face Harry. As Harry recognized the wizard now facing him, his heart filled with dread._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry hesitantly eyed the young wizard standing before him. The other ghosts (for Harry now recognized his parents and Godfather for what they were) might not hold him responsible for there deaths, but this one surely did.

"Hello, Harry," said the specter, eyeing Harry carefully. "I would ask how you have been, but I already know."

"I…err…I didn't mean…I'm sorry!" Harry managed to choke out. Fresh tears were coursing down his cheeks. "I…we never…she still…" his words were lost in his guilt ridden sobs.

"Harry, I don't blame you," Cedric's ghost replied, gently. "Don't blame yourself. I _chose_ to take the cup with you, remember?"

Harry looked at the former Hufflepuff, incredulously. "But you didn't want to take the cup! I talked you into it!"

"I didn't _what!_" Cedric asked in a shocked voice. "Harry, I never wanted anything more than to lay claim to the Tri-Wizard Cup! I didn't think I deserved it, but I _wanted _it."

"I know," Harry responded, dully. "Because of me."

"No, Harry. Because of _me. _I wanted it for me, for my house, and for my father. But _I wanted it. _I chose to take that cup, because I would have rather share that glory than not have it at all. Besides," he said with a grin, "this way, _everyone _will remember me! No one will ever remember who won this tournament, but they will remember _the one who died!" _Cedric saw Harry's shamefaced look, and dropped his teasing attitude. "Honestly, Harry, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Harry slowly raised his head to meet Cedric's eyes, and was shocked to find no blame in them.

"Now, as to how this can be happening," Cedric continued, "well…it's complicated…"

"I think I can explain it, Cedric," James interrupted. "It's because of your uncle, Harry. Or rather what your uncle did. You see, Harry, you are…well…"

"James," Lily said, calmly, "let me tell him. Harry, your aunt and uncle are cruel people. I never wanted you to wind up in there care, but because of the way things happened…"

"Yeah," said Harry, coldly. "Because of Pettigrew."

Sirius growled at this. "Yes, Wormtail. He betrayed us all. But it was me that convinced your father to use that worthless piece of …."

"Paddy! Stop! Harry is not to blame, and neither are you!" James interrupted, loudly. "Let's just explain things to Harry." James looked at his smaller image, sadly. "Harry, you are unconscious, as I said, but you are also very close to death. It is because of this that we are able to speak with you. Right now, you are perilously close to our world; that is how we were able to cross the veil that separates the living from the dead. We could have simply transferred our powers to you without crossing over, but you needed more than that. You needed to understand, to _believe_ that you are not to blame for _anything._ You must stop punishing yourself for things that were not your doing. You must stop allowing _others _to punish you. You could have stopped your uncle at any time tonight, you know that."

Harry remembered blowing his aunt up three years ago. He did not have his wand then, either. "Yes, but I…well"

"You felt like you needed to be punished, Pup," Sirius stared into his Godson's eyes, and Harry found he could not turn away. "I know what it is to live with guilt. You allow things to happen to you because you feel that you deserve them. But you did not deserve this, you've done nothing wrong! I love you, Harry, and I give you my power. You must wake up…."

These last words faded off as Sirius himself disappeared into a faint fog that was carried away with the wind.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. "Sirius, come back!"

"He can't, Harry. Our time is limited. Your Godfather was the weakest of us, because he has only been on this side for a short time." Cedric's voice was growing fainter, and when Harry turned his attention to him, he could see that Cedric's image was becoming transparent.

"Cedric? What's happening?" Harry asked, but the fear that lay like a stone in his stomach belied his ignorance. He resisted an almost crushing need to look at his parents, afraid of what he would see.

"When Sirius gave you his power, you became stronger. Your body is now fighting to live. As each of us gives you our powers, you will become stronger; as your life force grows, we grow weaker, and our ability to communicate with you lessens. To speak to the living drains a great deal of our power, but we chose to speak because you _had_ to know. You cannot go on blaming yourself, because when you do, you stop your own powers from growing. Do not blame yourself for my death, Harry; for I do not blame you…I give you my power…"

Harry stared as Cedric turned into vapor and vanished. As a gentle breeze carried away the last visible traces of the former Hufflepuff, he sensed someone moving towards him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He wouldn't look, wouldn't listen to their words. _They can't leave if I refuse hear their goodbye's _he thought, childishly.

"Harry," Lily began, "look at me, son. You must listen-"

"No!" he screamed. "You can't leave me, not again! I lost you once; I won't let you go again!" Harry knew he must look like a petulant child on the verge of a tantrum, but he didn't care. His mind was spinning. Too much had happened today; he needed time to think, to process everything. And he needed his parents!

This was so damned unfair! After all the months of missing Sirius, blaming himself for Cedric's death; to actually see them and hear their words of love and forgiveness, just to have them taken away seconds later. What was the point?

"We will always be with you, Harry. Not the way you want, not the way that we want, but we will be with you." Harry felt his mother's arms embrace him, and he grabbed onto her, holding her fiercely. He cried out his anguish on her shoulder and slowly began to take comfort in the love that he felt from her. The love, he realized, that had always been there, would_ always_ be there, even if he couldn't see her.

"I just miss you so much, mum," he sighed.

"I know, Baby. I know. Just know that we are here, watching you, loving you. We are so proud of you. You have withstood so much hardship and heartbreak, yet you have come through it all such a kind and caring person. You've never hurt anyone, or done anything to be ashamed of. That is your greatest gift, Harry; your goodness. Nothing could ever change who you are."

Lily gazed into her son's eyes, eyes so like her own, and smiled at him through her tears. "I love you, Baby. I give you my power." With these words she slowly faded, never looking away from her son's gaze.

"Mum..." Harry whispered. "I love you."

James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and the two stood that way for many minutes after Lily disappeared, drawing strength from one another.

After a time, James turned to look at Harry; this boy that looked so much as he himself had looked at 16, except for the eyes – Lily's eyes. It tore at his heart to know that in the next few minutes he would be delivering a shocking blow to Harry, and after giving the boy such life changing news, he wouldn't be able to stay and offer any comfort. He sighed, heavily. _Life isn't fair, _he thought, _and neither is death._

"Harry, I have some very important things to tell you, and my time is short. I must ask that you not interrupt, after I am finished, I hope to be able to hold on long enough to answer some of your questions, for you are likely to have many.

"As you know, your mother and I both fought against Voldemort. We joined the Order right after we graduated, and I was quickly assigned to act as a liaison between Dumbledore and his spy, Severus Snape.

"To say that I was less than thrilled would be a huge understatement. Snape and I had loathed one another from the moment we met. I was of a mind to refuse, but your mother had always had a soft spot for him, though I could never understand why. Snape had never been anything but absolutely foul to her. When Lily found out that I wanted to refuse, she was livid. She called me a 'bloody, small minded, immature horse's arse' as I recall," he said with a grin

Harry stared at his father with his mouth agape. "_Mum_ said that?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh, yes," laughed James. "Your mother got top grades, was a prefect, and later, Head Girl, and she had a terrific temper. She wasn't shy about vocalizing it, either."

"She sounds a lot like Hermione…I'm sorry, I promised not to interrupt, didn't I?" he said with a grin.

"That's okay, I like hearing you talk about your friends. I want to know about your life," James replied. "So, who is Hermione, your girlfriend?"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "She's my friend – my best friend, actually. She and Ron – he's my other best friend, fancy each other. They just haven't realized it, yet. Ron just notices the really flashy types."

"He sounds a lot like Sirius. He would see a pretty face and he was hooked. He did eventually learn to look deeper, so maybe there is hope for your friends, yet."

"I hope so, but err…haven't we gotten a bit off target?" Harry was madly curious as to what his father was going to tell him, but mostly, he just wanted to hear more about his parents lives. No one had ever really told him about his parents. Well, Snape had talked about his father, but as he had hated his father, Harry didn't think he was the best source for information.

"Ah, yes, so we have. Your mother refused to let me turn down the mission, so I met with Snape and Dumbledore to work out a plan for our meetings. We arranged for a small, unused room in Snape Manor to be specially warded. The wards were attuned to my own magical aura; I would be able to apparate into this room, but no where else inside of the castle or its grounds. Also, the room was sealed. I could not exit the room, and no one other than Snape could enter. These ideas not only came from Snape, but he placed the wards as well. As much as I disliked the man, I found myself impressed with his talent and intelligence.

"But how did you know when Snape had something to report?" asked Harry. "I mean, it's not like Death Eater meetings have a regular schedule, and I dare say that Voldemort didn't send round memos to announce his plans."

James smiled, "Quite right, Harry, and this was something I and even Dumbledore had overlooked. But not Snape. He somehow spelled my signet ring to begin to shrink as soon as he entered the meeting room. It would become tighter and tighter until he _temporarily_ cancelled the spell. That was yet another ingenious aspect of his precautions. All signet rings are spelled so that only the rings true owner can remove it, so there was no danger of my ring ever being stolen, and once it began to tighten it of course became too small for me to remove. Snape even included an _Intercapedo_ charm, so that if I were ever unable to meet with him, I could pause the rings constriction for up to several hours. Truly ingenious, but as I said, I still could not stand him.

"The months went by, and I met with Snape every few days, usually. I would apparate to the Meeting Room as soon as I felt my ring tighten, listen to any upcoming plans Voldemort had, and discuss ways of stopping, or at the very least, slowing him down. Then I would make my report to Dumbledore, and sometimes relay a message back to Snape.

"It was a nice, simple, safe mission…and I _hated _it. I hated being Snape and Dumbledore's message boy; I hated hearing Sirius talk about the dangerous and exciting missions he was always going on; I hated going home at nights, safe and sound, and while others were out there risking their lives; I wanted to be _doing_ something for the Order, and playing the part of a Post Owl was not it!

"But the thing I hated most was Snape. Each time we met he made a point of referring to my 'safe mission'. He was always so snide and condescending!"

"Yeah," said Harry, remembering the scene between Sirius and Snape at Grimmauld Place. "I know how vile Snape is."

"Yes," said James, thoughtfully, "I suppose you do. I'm sure Snape has treated you less than fairly, considering that you are my son…"

"Well, it's not just me," said Harry quickly. He didn't know why he was defending Snape. It was true, after all that Snape was horrible, especially towards Harry.

"He treats everyone like dung, except for the Slytherins. They can do no wrong in his eyes. He is incredibly unfair! You should have seen the time…" Harry began, starting to warm up to the subject.

"Harry, there is very little that you could tell me about Snape that would surprise me," James interrupted. "But you must understand, he despised me, and with good reason. I was awful to him while we were in school. And you look almost exactly like me, so when Snape sees you as you are now; he is seeing and remembering me."

Harry knew that was true. He had tried to tell Snape before that he, Harry, was not James Potter, but it did not seem to matter. Snape just plain loathed Harry and that did not bother him in the least. What did bother him was his father's strange choice of words.

"What do you mean 'as I am now'?" asked Harry, in a confused voice.

"That is a part of what I am here to tell you," sighed James. "Let me finish with my tale, and then, well, then we can try and sort everything out."

Harry felt all sorts of alarms going off in his mind, but nodded his head for his father to continue.

"Throughout our many meetings, I had noticed several injuries Snape seemed to be suffering from. I never thought too much about – well no, that's not true. I _had _thought about it, but I didn't care."

Harry's head jerked up at this admission from his father. He hated Snape too, but he could not imagine seeing anyone, even Snape, hurt and not caring about it!

If James saw his son's reaction, he chose to ignore it. He continued, "One night as I was meeting with several members of the Ministry, I felt my ring begin to tighten. There was no way that I could leave; we had no way of knowing if there were Death Eaters in our midst, and it would have looked suspicious had I left at the beginning of an important meeting, so, I excused myself for a moment, did the _Intercapedo _charm and returned to the meeting. It was almost 3 hours until I could apparate to the secret room inside of Snape Manor. Once I finally arrived, I was shocked at what I found. Snape was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from copious wounds. He was barely breathing, and in desperate need of immediate attention. That was the problem. If you recall, I told you that I was unable to exit the room, and no one other than me could apparate from inside Snape Manor. We were stuck. Even if I apparated to Hogwarts to fetch Madame Pomphrey, (yes, she was there even when _I _attended Hogwarts) I could not take her with me, and I could not get Snape out. I healed him the best that I could, but I was never very good with healing spells. I managed to heal some of his more minor wounds, and at least stopped the bleeding in the more serious ones.

"I stayed with him throughout that first night, only leaving to get water and bandages. I was unable to bring back any type of healing draught because of the magical properties they contained. The wards recognized _my_ magic, and since I had not brewed the potions, they were all blocked. I could only bring in non magical supplies.

"I cleaned and dressed his wounds, gave him water whenever I felt he could handle it, and I _worried._ Yes, I worried about _Snape_. He was very bad off; I wasn't sure that he would make it.

"On the second night, he developed a very high fever. I had no potions to lower it, so in desperation, I left him and went to Madame Pomphrey. I explained the problem with bringing in magical potions. She was at a loss to help me. She referenced many Medi-Wizard texts, but found nothing that would help. We thought all was lost until Professor McGonagall rushed in, dragging a loudly protesting student with her. McGonagall was convinced that someone had given the boy some type of poison. The boy saw struggling, and kept shouting that he had not taken any poisons; he simply had a headache and had taken the same drug his mother had given him many times for such an affliction. He kept screaming that this is what his mother gave him when he was feverish or in pain. Obviously, his reference to 'feverish' caught my attention. After asking all of the relevant questions Madame Pomphrey and I could think of, I took the remaining pills- I believe they were called something like 'Astin'- I left Hogwarts and appareted back to the meeting room inside Snape Manor. I gave Snape 2 of the 'Astins' and he seemed to rest much easier. His temperature even came down (I guess even muggles have adequate healing potions).

I was with Snape for 3 days. Much of the time he was delirious, he talked as if I was his mother and the things he said…"

"Like what," asked Harry, curiously?

"Things I would never repeat. He spoke of his deepest memories; it is not my place to repeat them. Leave it to say that I came to see Snape in a new light. It wasn't only the things he had said, it was what I heard in his voice…there was so much – I can't tell you, Harry. I saw many things that night that Severus would never want shared with anyone."

The use of Snape's first name was not lost on Harry. Somehow, he understood what his father was saying, and he began to see Snape in a new way.

"So," Harry started, slowly, "you're saying you and Snape became _friends_?"

"Oh, no," laughed James. "I just saw deeper into him than I ever had before. I was able to comprehend why he was, well…the way he was.

"But 'friends' is a word that could never be used to describe Snape and me. Too many things had passed between us for us to ever become friends.

Harry thought about this and wasn't so sure he understood. Surely if you apologized to someone, you would be able to start over? But maybe not. He couldn't see himself ever forgiving the Dursley's for all that they had done to him. It was just so confusing.

"It took 4 days for Dumbledore to breach the wards around Snape's home. Finally, we were able to move him to Hogwarts. Under Pomphrey's care, Snape was healed, but because so much time had passed, he was still very ill and very weak. He needed several weeks in a safe place in which he could recuperate. The risk was too great that a student might see him in the hospital wing and report back to their parent, thus alerting Voldemort.

"Dumbledore approached me with an ingenious plan. He knew how anxious I was to be out in the field, yet how determined your mother was to keep me safe. He told me of a top secret mission; one that was relatively dangerous, but I felt sure that I could complete it and come through unscathed. The only problem was your mother. She would never have allowed me to place myself in danger, no matter how remote.

"Dumbledore and I devised a plan. A story would be put out that I had been attacked by Death Eaters and badly injured. Snape would be given a modified Polyjuice Potion and take my place, recuperating in my home as me.

"I didn't like leaving your mother, but I longed to be a part of the action. I agreed, and the switch was made. I was gone for three months. Shortly after my return, Lily

told me that she was pregnant. I tried not to think of the possibility that she and …well; I waited until she saw her OBGYN-Wizard and her due date was pinpointed. That was when I knew. I confronted Snape and he quickly confessed. He was very repentant, but I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. He had guessed the truth about your mother's condition He had always had a thing for Lily, and as I watched that hope blossom in his eyes, I knew that he would stop at nothing to have her, or if not her, than at least a part of her that no one could ever take away from him.

"I read all of these things in his eyes, and in an instant, my decision was made. I _Obliviated_ him, but in that instant, I felt regret as well. I knew that I could not place blame on Snape alone. He would not have been in my home had I not placed him there. At the last second, I modified the spell. His memories of that night would be removed, but only for a limited time, and those memories would only be revealed at a time of my choosing. I have now chosen to unveil his memories. Dumbledore has by now received a letter, and only by Dumbledore's explanation will the spell be dispersed completely.

"That is my tale, my son. I came here not only to bring you back to yourself, but to tell you the truth. Severus Snape is your father."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, I know this was a very ling time in coming, but I had to rewrite (I just didn't like the whole feel of this chapter), and I hit a major writers block. Sorry! But I think I have FINALLY chiseled my way through, so hopefully the remaining chapters should be updated regularly! Perhaps if I had a Beta to nag me…(hint, hint! I need a beta!) Now on to the reviews! Ahem…this is your cue to hit that little button down there and tell me how you feel. You don't have to be nice, just be honest!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

rosiegirl **Thanx! I love hearing that my (few) readers like where the story is going!**

Pleione **So, did you guess right? Thank you so much for the positive feedback on Snape. I love him so much; it's hard for me to not make him to likable.**

Susan Potter **Wow, if you thought my last update was too long, this one must have been infuriating! Sorry!**

Bellegeste **As always, I love your feedback! You know how much I value your opinion, so please don't hesitate to give me the good and the bad, I know I need both!**

StrangersPearl **I love the puppy eyes! Give them more often and maybe next time I will update sooner ;-)**

FroBoy **Here it is, FINALLY! Sorry it took so long!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Explanation

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelations**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 8 The Explanation**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I had window problems. I had almost finished this chapter and had shut my computer down for the night. The next morning when I went to boot up, I received a .dll error and ended up having to format my system, so of course I lost chapter 8 and had to rewrite. I'm not quite as happy with this as I was with the original, but I wanted to get this out to my wonderful readers! Chapter 9 is about 1/3 completed, and barring any other computer (or problems, should be up by the end of the week. **

**I am considering cutting the answers to the reviews at the end of each chapter. Let me know what you think, and I will make a final decision based on your responses.**

**One last note, I have thought about a house competition (Many thanx to Elssha!). I will ask a few questions at the end of each chapter and award points to each correct response to the reviewers respective house. So what do you think? Please R/R and let me know!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I read all of these things in his eyes, and in an instant, my decision was made. I Obliviated him, but in that instant, I felt regret as well. I knew that I could not place blame on Snape alone. He would not have been in my home had I not placed him there. At the last second, I modified the spell. His memories of that night would be removed, but only for a limited time, and those memories would only be revealed at a time of my choosing. I have now chosen to unveil his memories. Dumbledore has by now received a letter, and only by Dumbledore's explanation will the spell be dispersed completely. _

"_That is my tale, my son. I came here not only to bring you back to yourself, but to tell you the truth. Severus Snape is your father."_

__

Severus Snape stood before the door to 4 Privet Drive, fist raised as if to knock. Yet something deep inside had halted his hand. Something wasn't quite right here. Snape had been a spy for the Order for too long to disregard his instincts. As he stepped away from the door, the Potions Master focused his attention closer yet on his surroundings.

The acrid smell of smoke, which he hadn't paid any mind to, seemed out of place on this hot, humid night. The scent, although faint now, floated on the wings of a gentle breeze. Snape followed the odor to the back garden. There, he spied the smoldering remains of a sizable bonfire. _'Who within their proper mind would have a fire on such a night?' _he speculated, while continuing to peruse the area.

His eyes fell upon an opened trunk, lying close to the dying embers. Potter's, surely. Yet why would the boy leave his things lying around, vulnerable not only to the weather, but to prying eyes as well? Snape was sure that the brat was completely spoiled, pampered even; but could the boy not even be bothered to take care of his belongings?

Snape turned away from the offending sight with a disgusted click of his tongue. The sight that next met his eyes was an abnormal protuberance near the back portico.

In a swirl of billowing black robes, he turned and strode toward the strange knoll. With each self assured step, the shape grew ever clearer, finally revealing itself to be a person…a person lying intertwined within ropes that had clearly been used to bind the person to the overturned chair…_Potter! _Could it possibly be?

As the Potions Master glanced quickly around, he picked up the lingering magical residue of several different wizards. _Not Death Eaters?_ He had quickly ascertained that no Dark Magic had been used. _But if not Voldemort's work, then whose? _

Severus stepped quickly to the body and placing a steady hand upon its shoulder, swiftly turned its face toward the moon's feeble light. His heart fell as his gaze fell upon the easily recognizable features of Harry Potter. The boy's face was ashen, his glazed eyes staring, unfixed. It couldn't be…the boy who _**lived**…_Harry Potter simply could **not **be dead!

Snape's eyes came to rest upon the boy's chest, and slowly he became aware of the slight rising and falling that was present. The boy _was _alive…but barely. Quickly, Snape fell into his Potions Master persona and began to access the injured body before him.

_Slight concussion; massive blood loss due to lacerations of the right wrist; multiple contusions, burns, and abrasions; substantially underweight and malnourished. _Upon completing his examination, Severus stood in utter shock.

Harry Potter had been in the care of his supposed _loving _relatives for less than three weeks and _this _was the result? How was this possible? Potter was supposed to be no less than worshiped by his muggle family, right? Yet if that were true, than what had happened here? Snape could clearly sense the life force of three muggles inside the house, each of which radiated an overwhelming sense of satisfaction

Was it possible that Potter's relatives had caused these injuries? In an effort to discover the truth (that's what he told himself, anyway), Snape gently opened the young boy's eyes and uttered the spell that could answer all questions.

_Legilimense_ …The word, which fell softly from his mouth, gave no warning of the harsh wrenching sensation that came suddenly from behind his eyes. It was a feeling very reminiscent of being transported by a portkey; but instead of a tingling tugging from his navel, he felt a harsh _yanking _behind his eyes. Instantly, a dizzying fog enveloped his mind. He was spinning inside of a fluffy, white cloud, trying desperately to fight his way clear.

Slowly, the fog began to lift and separate, and as the air cleared, he saw someone he had never dreamed he would lay eyes on again in this life.

_"I read all of these things in his eyes, and in an instant, my decision was made. I Obliviated him, but in that instant, I felt regret as well. I knew that I could not place blame on Snape alone. He would not have been in my home had I not placed him there. At the last second, I modified the spell. His memories of that night would be removed, but only for a limited time, and those memories would only be revealed at a time of my choosing. I have now chosen to unveil his memories. Dumbledore has by now received a letter, and only by Dumbledore's explanation will the spell be dispersed completely. _

"_That is my tale, my son. I came here not only to bring you back to yourself, but to tell you the truth. Severus Snape is your father."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

Harry stared at his _father, _totally astounded.

"_What!" _he bellowed. "You can't mean…you aren't saying…he _can't _be…" Harry stuttered.

"Son," James began.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "It's not true! I _know _it's not! I look _exactly _like you! You **are **my father! I know you are…" he cried. "You _have _to be…" these last words were almost lost in the enormous sob that escaped from the boy's stone like defenses.

"Harry, son…it's the truth. _He _is your father."

"**NO!"** Harry exploded. "If this were true, **how** could you just let it go? **He took her! **And you were **OK **with that!"

"No, Harry. I most certainly was not **OK **with it." James sighed. "When your mother told me that she was pregnant, I was crazy with worry. Once I knew that you could not possibly be mine, I wanted nothing more than to see Snape dead. I wanted to squeeze his life out with my own hands. I had always disliked him; now I had a very real reason, an all too real reason, to hate him. And I **did. **When I realized that he and your mother had…**been **together, I wanted to die – no, I wanted to **kill** him. The night that I confronted him, that was what I had planned to do. I was going to murder Severus Snape!"

"But then, I confronted him. I was angry, and I wanted answers. I told him that I _knew_ that he and Lily had lain together…I told him that I had proof, that I _knew. _He realized then that there was only one way that I _could_ know.

"I saw the realization dawning upon his face, I saw the hope in his eyes, and I knew that he would stop at nothing…he would destroy our family if he thought there was any hope that his one night with Lily had resulted in a child."

"You see, Harry, I knew that he was a spy, I knew how he had loved your mother. And I knew if he had any reason to believe that you were his, he would stop at nothing to take you away from me. **_That _**is why I had to _Obliviate _him. I could not risk you!****I could not risk Severus Snape finding that you were his son**_"_**

"_His **what!**" _A shocked voice demanded from behind them. Harry and James turned to see a white faced Snape striding angrily towards them. ****

**Sorry that this was so short, but as I said, it was a forced rewrite. Now, on to the reviews.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zesuit – Don't worry, all will be revealed…eventually!

Pleione – Good for you! Sorry this chapter didn't really answer any questions, but it was originally supposed to be much longer. You will get some answers in the next chapter.

Rosiegirl – Can't answer that, it would give too much away!

Susan Potter – Sorry! I really am writing! Please forgive my lateness!

Bellegeste – Thank you again for such a lovely review! I am so glad that you got the connection with Cedric. It's not a usual link, but I always thought that if Harry were to face his ghosts, Cedric would have to be one of them. As to the 'Castle Snape', 'Snape Manor' confusion, I had originally called it 'Castle Snape' but then decided on 'Snape Manor'. I tried to reread and edit, but a couple of glasses of wine paired with lack of sleep and I missed 1 or 2 of the CS references. Oops . Also, James cannot leave the safe room and enter any part of the castle. He can disapperate at any time, unless _someone_ changes the wards

Juliedecarson – Thanx! I'm glad you like it and I hope you will keep reading!

StrangersPearl – Thank you so much for your praise and your criticisms. I like knowing what my readers really like. That said, yes I'm afraid Severus is indeed Harry's father, but don't expect them to get all warm and fuzzy right away, if at all. Happy birthday! It is a bit late, but hopefully not too late for a Bday present!

HecateDeMort – Thanx

Kalisin – Thank you, and again, sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelations**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 9 Confrontations**

**A/N Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I was overwhelmed at the many responses I received chapter 7! It also helped me to make up my mind about responding to each review. Unless someone asks a specific question, I will not be responding to my reviews, at least not at the end of each chapter. I will respond (if needed) by e-mail. **

**I didn't get very many answers regarding the House Points Challenge, so unless you guys tell me differently, I will just be posting chapters with no extras, but that should give me more time to write!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I could not risk you!I could not risk Severus Snape finding that you were his son**"**_

"_His **what!**" A shocked voice demanded from behind them. Harry and James turned to see a white faced Snape striding angrily towards them. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry started as his icy Potions Professor walked shakily towards him. "Uh, Professor, what are _you_ doing here? Dad, how _can _he be here? I mean, you said…_everyone_ that was here was…but he's not… is he…?" Harry could not understand what was going on. With everything that his father had just told him about his parentage, then the very person he was talking about just appearing? He just could not wrap his mind around it.

"I'm not sure, son," James replied, eyeing Snape, closely. "How _did_ you get here, Severus?"

"You ask me?" demanded the Potions Master. "That is what I would like to know. However, if I had to wager a guess, I would deduce that the powerful magics used to bring you into his mind also pulled me in when I attempted to _Legilimize_ him."

"And just _why_ did you endeavor to break into my s…err, Harry's mind?" James demanded.

Harry did not fail to notice James' words, or lack there of. _Could it be true?_ Could his father's absurd words _actually _be true? _NO!_ He quickly shut such thoughts away. James Potter _was_ his father, he _had_ to be. Everyone _always_ commented on how much Harry resembled James Potter. James _must_ be his father. Yet, if that were true, than that would mean that the specter before him was _not_ James Potter. And, if this was not James Potter, than it went to reason that the other specters were not who they claimed to be, didn't it? How was he to know the truth?

Then it hit him. With one simple question, he would know if this was his father or some hallucination sent to him by Voldemort.

"Dad, what is the incantation used to activate the Marauders Map?" Harry asked quickly.

James looked at the green eyed boy before him, and smiled sadly as he recited the spell. "Harry, I understand your doubts, and I applaud them. I wish that I could alleviate all of your fears, assure that everything would be okay, but I cannot. He," James turned and stared at Snape, coldly, demanding _something,_ "however, can."

"Harry, my time here is running out…I cannot hold on much longer. I must say this quickly. Severus, you may be correct. The potent magics that were invoked here tonight may have pulled you in, but I believe it was more than an accident of magic. I believe you were brought here to learn the truth from me, as you should have long ago. I was wrong to erase your memory, and now the time has come for me to rectify my grave misjudgment. I cannot apologize to you or Harry enough. I know that it was my actions that kept you two apart for these many years. Severus," James turned to face the now shaken pallid man. "The truth I withheld from you was unforgivable, but I hope you will someday understand my reasons."

"And what _truth _would that be, Potter? Surely not the nonsense you were spouting upon my arrival. Whatever lies you may chose to fill your son's head with is none of my concern; I however, will not be a party to it." Snape finished, coldly.

James glared into Snape's black eyes. "Surely, Severus," he said, grimly, "You did not think, that _we_ would invoke such powerful magics, and put our very souls at risk, just to have a laugh at your expense!" James said coldly.

"No, Potter, what I remember is you and your friends having no inhibitions at

threatening a person's life. Or don't you recall that mutt's attempt on my own life?" Snape sneered. He could remember all to well the night Sirius Black had tried to lure him into a hideous death at the _claws_ of a certain werewolf.

"Severus," James began again, as he pulled Harry's true father aside, to shield the boy's hearing of his next words. "I know that you do not remember; it is because of me that you don't. I imagine that this is but a part of my penance, my having to attempt to explain it all to you." The man Harry Potter had always thought of as his father sighed heavily, and tried to begin anew.

"Pay attention this time, Snape, for I've only minutes left. Harry _is_ your son. I'm sure you would enjoy arguing over that fact, but there is no time now. All will be explained to you very soon," James said quickly, seeing Snape open his mouth to interrupt. "You must listen; it is important that you understand. We – Sirius, Lily, Cedric and I - came to Harry tonight because he was in danger of destroying himself. He needed _someone_ to tell him that he was innocent. He has believed for far too long that he was responsible for our deaths. We came to tell him the truth as only we could. He needed to know that _we_ do not blame him. He would have let himself succumb to the injuries his muggle relatives inflicted upon him. _He needed us, _but more importantly, he needed the truth, and all that it entails… Very soon now, Severus, you will be confronted with the truth that you have already heard here tonight. When you are next confronted with it, you will remember everything, including this: you must protect Harry and care for him as if he were your own, because he _is _your own. I cannot impart all that a father feels or knows unto you, Severus; and yet, though you will not recall the details of what has passed here tonight, you will retain the essence of your own true memories.

"Harry," James said, once again turning to the boy. "My time with you has come to an end. Everything that has transpired between you and me since your mother departed will be but a distant dream. You and Severus must discover the truth together. It is beyond my power to affect the spells already in place. The only thing I can give to you is a faint memory of tonight that will come to you in your dreams after you have learned the truth from Dumbledore. I am sorry, my son, but my own precautionary spells prevent me from giving you the ability to recollect what has transpired between the two of us tonight. You will remember everything and everyone up until your mother left us. After that, your memories will become dim."

Harry blinked, and with wide, wondering eyes, looked at his father anew. "But why?" he whispered. "Why tell me this at all if I won't even remember when I wake?"

"Because, son, I owed it to you, and to Severus. I hid the truth from everyone because I couldn't bare the truth…I was a coward. I couldn't face what my own selfish actions had resulted in. _I_ was the one that placed Snape and your mother together, so I could run around like school boy again." James sadly admitted this last to his once hated adversary.

"As entertaining as this all is, Potter, what in blazes are you _talking_ about! After Lily married you, I never shared so much as a cup of tea with her, not to mention what you are insinuating!" Snape snarled, furiously. "How dare you suggest such a thing, you low –"

Snape stopped his ranting as the other man turned his back. This was too much for the Potions Master to accept. Being forced to retrieve Potter's brat, then being yanked here – where ever 'here' was; listening to the elder Potter's ridiculous lies, and then having that same man just dismiss him as if anything he had to say was not worth hearing! With a menacing growl, Snape strode forward, spun James around, and punched him squarely on the jaw.

Just as James struggled to his feet, Harry came rushing at his most hated professor and tackled him, sending them both sprawling. Severus recovered quickly, pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at the boy.

"Enough!" Roared James, walking quickly to Harry's side and helping him to his feet. "Severus, don't be ridiculous, put your wand away. It will do you no good here. Harry, you _will _remember all of this eventually, I'd rather you not have to contend with the memory of actually striking your _father."_

Hearing James Potter use the words _your father_ to describe Snape was more than Harry could bare; for the second time that night he collapsed into the arms of a parent. Snape's already pale face went even paler as he gaped down at the boy that was suddenly in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Cave of Revelation**

**By Aeowin**

**Chapter 10 James**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Hearing James Potter use the words 'your father' to describe Snape was more than Harry could bare; for the second time that night he collapsed into the arms of a parent. Snape's already pale face went even paler as he gaped down at the boy that was suddenly in his arms._**

Snape gazed down into those disturbing green eyes.

_What in Merlin's world was James talking about! _Severus knew that he had _never_ been with Lily in the way that James was intimating. He most assuredly would have remembered such an encounter, regarding Lily as he did.

"Just _what_ are you playing at here, Potter?" Snape growled.

Both James and Harry looked at Severus questioningly.

"I mean **you**, James," Snape said angrily.

"What is your game _this _time?" questioned Snape.

"This is no game, Severus," stated James sadly.

"Do you really believe that I…that **we** would be as cruel as to come back from the grave just to play with your mind! Merlin's beard, man, wake up! Can you not see what is so plainly before your eyes?"

With that, Snape looked down at the boy in his arms. The boy he knew as Harry Potter was gone. The child he held bore no resemblance to the ghost from his past.

As he gazed down at the teen lying in his arms, the vision blurred. Snape blinked his eyes repeatedly to clear his vision. When he looked once again upon the boy that lay in his arms, he gasped.

Gone was the youthful replication of James Potter. In its place lay vision from his dreams. A merging of Lily and himself. _ His_ jet black hair, _his _pale skin, Lily's mouth, Lily's eyes…this was his son!

"This cannot be…how…we _never…_she wouldn't….you can't think that she…that we…" Snape stammered as he tried to look into his once hated rival's ghostly eyes.

James' face revealed nothing as he began to speak.

"I have had many years to deal with what occurred. I have…well, maybe not come to peace, but at least I have been able to accept what happened that night. I know that Lily was completely innocent…I know that you were…well…I tell myself that you didn't know…that she would never have…"

"I know what must have occurred that night," James said tightly. "I refuse to dwell upon it! Had I been _here_, where I was supposed to be, all of this would never have passed. And yet, if I _had _been here, than Harry would not. I cannot resend my own actions when they resulted in this wonderful being. "Even if he must call **you** _father_:" finished James, coldly.

Snape gazed at James with cold, black eyes.

"I suppose I am expected to take all of these statements as fact?" Snape said coldly. "Am I expected to believe that this brat is mine, based solely on your word, Potter?"

James' eyes filled with tears as he looked at Snape.

"I truly hope that someday you will be able to put aside all of the hateful pranks my friends and I played on you. But even if you can never forgive us, please do not hot our crimes against **your **son!

"He **is **yours, Severus. Yours and Lily's. Remember that!

"Harry, try to understand your father…you will need him…"

James' voice was growing faint with every word…

"Harry, I loved you like you were my own…now allow your biological father to love you as well….I give you my power….son…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I am sooo sorry for my extended absence! Things have been a bit hairy round here, but I think and hope that I have things back on track here, so I should be able to update regularly! **


End file.
